villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Dracula
Count Dracula is the primary antagonist of Bram Stoker's famous novel, Dracula. ''Dracula is the original vampire, as well as being one of the most famous villains in all of fiction. He has been featured in hundreds of film and animated depictions of the character, being portrayed by actors as various as Max Schreck, Bela Lugosi, Christopher Lee, and Gary Oldman. He has also appeared in some animated films as well. He is a major player in the Non Disney Villains Tournament. Non Disney Villains Tournament Monster Vs Monster Dracula is the ''de facto leader of a small alliance of dark beings, including Nightmare Moon, the Grand Duke of Owls, and Samhain. At the same time, however, Dracula works with a mysterious "business associate" working in London. While in London, he decides to feast upon a young woman. Little does Dracula realize that the young woman is a rejuvenated Queen of England, guarded by the ever diligent Dr. Jekyll. When Dracula attacks, Jekyll throws a molotov cocktail at him and transforms himself into Mr. Hyde. Though Hyde lunges at him, Dracula is easily able to dodge the attack. Hyde's attempt to cut down Dracula with a sword also fails. Though Dracula tries to run in order to gain an advantage, Hyde follows him doggedly. Dracula, however, lands a fatal blow when he punches Hyde clean off the building top. Back on schedule, Dracula meets with his associate, Vlad Plasmius, a ghost responsible for murdering various enchanters around the world. Dracula informs Plasmius that with the death of Nightmare Moon, killed by Lord Maliss, and the possession of Valmont by one of Plasmius's masters, two seals of the Apocalypse have been broken. The Original is Always Better One night, while Dracula lies in his crypt, Luke Valentine stumbles in. The Nazi vampire, an alleged upgrade to the original vampire, declares himself a big fan of Dracula, right before he tries to gun Dracula down. Dracula effortlessly knocks Luke down, but he is forced into the defensive when Luke fires again. Valentine, however, becomes frightened when Dracula dodges all his shots. As Valentine tries to flee, Dracula slices his legs off. With Valentine profaning and screaming all the way, Dracula devours his victim in a flash. New Friends and Schemes Dracula meets up with Professor Moriarty; the two ally in order to free an even more powerful monster. Dracula then meets with the rest of the Legion of Darkness. While he and Moriarty go off on a special mission, the rest of the Legion of Darkness will work under Dracula's protege, Myotismon. The move does not go over well with the rest of the legion, with Samhain and Vlad Plasmius taking the move as an affront to their abilities. Dracula and Moriarty pay little attention to their boasts. Before he leaves, Dracula sends Myotismon to defeat Lord Darkar, a task that Myotismon fulfills. Dracula and Moriarty travel to the live-action universe, using Miss Lenoir as their gateway. Dracula sucks out her soul and uses the energy to transport them to a new universe, where Moriarty's son, Jim, is waiting. More Blood Is Shed Dracula is extremely hungry upon arrival in the live-action universe, so he has Jim Moriarty invite a hapless victim into the lair. Unfortunately for Dracula, Count Rugen isn't so helpless as he would seem. The Count thrusts a cross into Dracula's hands as soon as he sees him, leaving Dracula with severe burns. Count Rugen runs away, but Dracula catches his scent and chases him down. Rugen takes the opportunity to hurl a throwing knife into Dracula, wounding the vampire. But the Count fails to capitalize on his brief victory, as he foolishly impales Dracula with a steel sword. Unfazed, Dracula shimmies up the blade and drains his adversary of blood. Assembling the Legion Count Dracula continues to add members to the live-action Legion of Darkness, the most important of which is Rasputin. The two scheme to unleash Project Ragnarok. After the supposed death of two Legionnaires, Viktor and the Master, Dracula takes on a more youthful appearance in order to gain a better grip on events. Dracula also meets up with Voldemort, whom Dracula promises to help find the Elder Wand and the One Ring in exchange for joining the Legion of Darkness. A Nearly Fatal Experience Fearing that his new form will not be sufficient to keep him safe, Dracula transforms back into his first. This proves to be a correct assumption, as Captain Hook and Mordred arrive to kill Professor Moriarty. Right when Hook is about to deal a fatal blow to the professor, Dracula hypnotizes him, convincing him to kill Mordred. Knowing that Hook is a swordsman lethal enough to kill a vampire, Dracula flees, but Hook sprays himself with fairy dust and gives chase. While fleeing, Dracula ends up ambushed by Lucian. The Lycan tears through Dracula's defense, biting deeply into the vampire's throat. Even worse, Lucian's bite contains a lethal vaccine that is able to kill vampires. Grievously injured, Dracula has to turn to one member of his alliance whom he cannot trust: Crowley. Crowley is able to keep Dracula alive, but at the cost of an extremely aged and weak body. Dracula returns to Rasputin, hoping to find some sort of permanent cure. Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Live-action villains Category:Rivals Category:Vampires Category:Bosses Category:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament" Category:Nigtmare Moon's Alliance in the Non-Disney Villains Tournament Category:Professor Moriarity Alliance in Non Disney Villains Tournament Category:Legion of Darkness Category:Horro Villains Category:Monsters Category:Redeemed Category:Mad Scientist Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:Movie Villains Category:Movies Villains War Category:Major Players Category:Horror villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Dracula Alliance in Movies Villains War Category:Sorcerer Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:The Joker Alliance in Webkinz Heroes vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Villains who can fly Category:Clawed Villains Category:Complete monsters Category:Christopher Lee Category:Gary Oldman Category:Dracula Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Loki's Alliance in Live-Action Villains War Category:Queen Ravenna's Alliance in Live-Action Villains War Category:Live-Action Villains War